Criaturas de la noche
by Lady of Souls
Summary: Un ser inmortal y un ser humano no pueden unirse, esas son las reglas, pero, si las circunstancias provocan esa union, un enamoramiento entre un vampiro y un humano... Capitulo 5: Guerra
1. Ataque al castillo Higurashi

Hey, aki les traigo otro fic, jeje, tal vez sea exagerado, pero, este solo uno de todos los otros ke voy a poner, y es que, mis hermanitos, hicieron unas travesuras a mi cuaderno de historias y u.u bueno en fin, espero ke este tenga tanto exito komo guardaespaldas!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo unico mío es la historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&&Cambio de escena&&&&

Capitulo 1: Ataque al castillo Higurashi

Abrió sus ojos y los tallo, para así poder acostumbrarse a la intensa luz, la cual entraba por el enorme ventanal de su recamara. Retiro las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de su cama buscando sus sandalias. Cuando por fin las encontró, las coloco delicadamente en sus pies, después de esto se levanto y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

Giro lentamente los grifos de la regadera, el agua caía estrepitosamente, ocasionando que la tranquilidad de ese momento se viera perturbada por su sonido. Entro lentamente, estremeciéndose ligeramente por el contacto del agua con su piel, se enjabono y enjuago para cerrar las llaves del agua y salir del baño.

Envuelta en una suave toalla, se acerco al armario y observo detenidamente cada uno de los vestidos, todos de ellos finos y "hermosos", esto ultimo dicho por su madre, suspiro pesadamente y escogió uno de color lila, el cual era algo sencillo, se sujetaba al cuerpo por unos tirantes, tenia un escote moderado y era lo bastante largo como para tocar el suelo.

Termino de vestirse y se miro al espejo, el vestido se entallaba a su bien formada figura, se le veía muy bien, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a arreglar su cabello, finas hebras azabaches que llegaban hasta donde termina la espalda, con pequeños rizos en las puntas y un hermoso brillo azulado.

Al terminar de cepillar su cabello, noto con melancolía en sus ojos zafiro, el colgante de su cuello, un hermoso dije de corazón sujetado por una cadena de oro, el dije tenia una textura que parecía pintado a mano, con varios tonos entre rojo y marrón. Después de contemplarlo por un rato, camino hasta la puerta de su habitación y salio.

Anduvo por un largo pasillo, decorado con diversas pinturas y figuras hechas en cerámica, al final del pasillo, se encontraban las escaleras, con un barandal de caoba tallado a mano (N/A eso lo vi en una película jejeje) se sujeto a este y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, camino y llego al comedor del castillo, donde ya se encontraban sus padres y su pequeño hermano menor.

-Buenos días-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se sentó frente a su hermano

-Buen día hija-dijeron al unísono los padres, provocando pequeñas risas en sus hijos

-Muy buenos días hermana-

-Te vez mas alegre que de costumbre esta mañana Souta-dijo con algo de picardía

-¿Tu crees hermana?-pregunto inocente

-Por supuesto¿acaso se debe a la pequeña Hitomi?-

El pequeño se ruborizo al instante de mencionar aquel nombre, esa niña castaña era la hija de uno de los reinos vecinos al de ellos, el estaba enamorado de la pequeña. Su hermana sonrió triunfante, ese era el punto débil de su hermano

-Hermana¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?-Souta tenia una cara de puchero, lo que ocasiono que los demás rieran-no le encuentro la gracia-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Por un sendero hacia el castillo del reino Higurashi, galopaban a caballo, un grupo de hombres, algunos con armas y otros sin ellas

-Ya casi llegamos¡¡¡prepárense!!!-Grito el líder

-¡¡¡SIIII!!!!-contestaron todos

El líder, Naraku, tenía el cabello negro y unos temibles ojos rojizos, (N/A mmm me pregunto donde he visto esos ojos antes ¬¬) llenos de odio y maldad, todos sus hombres tenían un solo propósito: acabar con la familia Higurashi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-SEÑOR¡¡¡NOS ESTAN ATACANDO!!!-Gritaba uno de los soldados del castillo

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Vampiros señor-

-¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!-

-Nos tienen rodeados señor, no hay forma de escapar- Termino el hombre y salio del comedor para seguir con la protección del castillo

-Kenshin…-Susurro la joven esposa al rey

-Tranquila Kaoru-

-Me preocupan los niños-

-Lo se, y no dejare que nada les pase-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡MUEVANSE!!!¡¡¡QUE NO QUEDE NINGUNO VIVO!!!-Esa fue la orden del vampiro Naraku, sus guerreros se adentraron en el castillo, donde se libraba una sangrienta masacre, tanto de hombres como de vampiros

El imponente ser se habría paso entre los cadáveres y sangre, siguió un camino recto hasta toparse con un soldado, que lo atravesó con su espada, abriendo los ojos con temor al ver que no ocasionaba ningún daño

-Patético humano-

Y el soldado cayo muerto, con dos marcas de colmillos en el cuello, mientras la sangre emanaba de ambas

Siguió con su camino, hasta llegar al comedor, donde uno de sus hombres lo esperaba

-¿Los han encontrado ya?-

-No señor, al parecer huyeron al bosque-

-así esta mejor, yo me encargare de ellos, ustedes terminen aquí-

-Si, señor-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos, no miren atrás-

Detrás de la familia Higurashi, el castillo ardía en llamas, su legado, su hogar, su refugio, había sido destruido por aquellos seres, por los vampiros

En menos de un segundo, Naraku apareció frente a ellos, impidiéndoles seguir adelante

-Mi estimada familia real-

El rey se acerco a su esposa, susurrándole algo al oído, al terminar, Kaoru tomo a sus dos hijos y corrió hacia el bosque, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de lágrimas a su esposo

Continuará…

* * *

Y bueno? que tal? apenas empieza, se va a poner mejor!!! jeje, espero me dejen un review ok? jeje nos vemos

_Lady of Souls_

_"What can be worse than the pain for love? only the life without you..."_


	2. Cambio inesperado

Que bien!!!! ya pude actualizar aqui jeje, benditas sean las vacaciones...

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo único mío es la historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 2: Cambio inesperado

Kaoru, Kagome y el pequeño Souta corrían desesperadamente por el bosque, intentando escapar de aquel monstruo

-_No puedo permitir que les ocurra algo a mis niños, lo prometí, aunque… me duele dejarlo, Kenshin….-_

Flash back

-Promete que no dejaras que nada les pase Kaoru-

-Pero Kenshin…-

-Por favor Kaoru, ustedes son mi única familia, haz lo posible-

Con esto, se dieron un último beso de despedida antes de que Kaoru escapara con los niños

Fin del flash back

-_Kenshin…_

La joven mujer y sus dos hijos corrían con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo que, lo más probable, era que su padre no regresara con vida

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Que es lo que quieres de nosotros?-

Naraku sonrió con malicia, se acercó peligrosamente al hombre, el cual desenfundo su espada y apunto al pecho del vampiro, amenazándolo con matarlo si seguía acercándose

-Lo que yo deseo…-

Se clavo en la espada y continúo acercándose al rey

-…Es a tu hija-

Lo tomo del cuello y lo estrello contra un árbol, abrió su boca y enseño sus tenebrosos colmillos, afilados y gruesos, los cuales se clavaron en el cuello del pobre hombre, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, hasta que murió lentamente…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los tres sobrevivientes estaban asustados, habían logrado escuchar aquel grito aterrador proveniente del rey, que yacía muerto

Naraku, al ser una criatura sobrenatural, les corto el paso en muy poco tiempo, disfrutando del dolor de sus próximas victimas, viendo como derramaban lágrimas por aquel hombre

-Espero que todos tengan un sabor tan exquisito como su alteza, bien dicen que los de la realeza poseen sangre azul-

-¡Eres un maldito!-

-Gracias-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Deja de llorar, te vez mas hermosa sin esas lagrimas en tus ojos-

Kagome se encontraba a sus pies, con algunos golpes y el tobillo torcido, lo que la dejaba prácticamente indefensa ante ese horrible monstruo

-_Papá, mamá, hermano…-_

Sin familia, sin fuerzas, sin escapatoria, solo le quedaba una sola opción…

-Ya no sufrirás mas, mi pequeña niña, la muerte es un descanso eterno, que podrás disfrutar al lado de tu familia-

La tomo bruscamente del cabello, alzándola para dejarla a su altura, abrió su boca, nuevamente mostrando sus colmillos en esa noche de luna nueva, esta vez, los clavo con fuerza en su cuello, disfrutando de los gritos de desesperación da la joven, deleitándose con la calida sangre que emanaba de su cuello, pero con lo que no contó, fue que la chica fuera descendiente de una sacerdotisa

Kagome, sin otra opción, puso sus manos en el pecho del vampiro, para darle una fuerte descarga tratando de purificarlo

Naraku se separo de inmediato y desapareció, herido y con sed, no de sangre, si no de venganza…

-_Por lo menos, cobre un poco de lo que nos hizo…-_

Y ese fue su último pensamiento antes de caer al suelo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó agitada, con sudor en su frente, respirando rápidamente, había sido tan real…

-No de nuevo…-

Se levanto y busco con la vista el reloj de la mesita de noche, tres de la mañana, se coloco sus sandalias y se levanto de la cama con dirección al baño

Un relámpago le aviso que una tormenta se desataría muy pronto, lavo su cara y se observo al espejo, tenía los ojos azules algo irritados, su cabello alborotado por el movimiento en la cama causado por su pesadilla

-Siempre es lo mismo una semana antes de luna nueva…-

-Kagome¿te encuentras bien?-

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven, algo morena con los ojos marrones, con un cabello profundamente oscuro, una linda figura y una esencia de felicidad pura

-Claro que si Rin-

-Otra vez ese sueño¿verdad?-

-Si, sabes que siempre ocurre…-

-…antes de luna nueva, lo se-

Ambas mujeres sonrieron, Rin le dio un reconfortarte abrazo, Kagome sentía que era como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, aparte de su difunto hermano Souta

-Kagome, ya no pienses en eso, pasó hace mucho tiempo, necesitas dormir, recuerda que mañana es mi primer día en la universidad y necesitare tu ayuda…-

-De acuerdo Rin, pero tu también debes irte a dormir, sabes que por mi no hay problema-

-Buenas noches Kagome-

-Descansa Rin-

La joven se despidió y regreso a su dormitorio, Kagome volvió a sonreír, tenia razón, eso había pasado hace mucho tiempo

-Quinientos tres años para ser exactos…-

Continuará...

* * *

o.O continuara lleva acento, ya ni se, pido perdon si les desiluciono que aun no apareciera inu-chan, pero esta historia es totalmente diferente, como ya vieron, el vampirito no es inu, si no kagomesita, hay que cosas

**abril-chan: **Creeme, es mas dificil para mi ponerme al corriente con mis historias n.nU jeje, pero, me gusta el trabajo duro seee, y la frase, pues es mia, tengo locas ideas tanto para escribir historias como para los poemas y canciones, y eso salio asi no mas, gracias po leer TOOOODAS mis historias y dejarme un review, te kiero mucho n.n besos y nos vemos luego!!

**serena tsukino chiba: **No te preocupes, que veras que aki si va a ver lemon jaja y del bueno, o eso intentare, jeje, es que me pongo rojita cuando lo escribo n///n jaja, gracias por leer aki tambien, sayonara!!

**Ninde black: **No aun no acabo con aquella, me alegra que te guste esta, le estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para qu quede muy bien, gracias por leer y por dejar review, matta ne!!

Bueno, los veo, o escribo, en el siguiente capitulo, cuidense mucho!!!

_Lady of Souls_

_"My hope is really big, but...i can´t forgive your infidelity, although to you I continue loving"_


	3. Amigos nuevos

Comentarios al final n.n

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo único mío es la historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 3: Amigos nuevos

(N/A o.oU se han fijado que uso un titulo parecido en mis fics?)

El sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo y hermoso día, despertando a cada persona, ya sea para ir a trabajar o para ir a sus respectivas escuelas, como era el caso de cierta chica que aun dormía placidamente en su amplia cama

Sigilosamente, una chica con una sonrisa traviesa se acercaba a su cama con la intención de despertarla, aunque no de la mejor manera

-Kagome, despierta dormilona-

Pero al parecer, ella no tenia pensado levantarse temprano ese día, aunque Rin comprendía que había tenido de nuevo _esa _pesadilla, no le permitiría dejarla sola en su primer día de clases

-Bien, tú lo pediste-

10 segundos después…

-¡¡¡RIIIIIIN!!!-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hay ya Kagome, no me digas que sigues enojada conmigo-

-No¿como crees?, si me encanta que me despierten con un balde de agua fría-

-Ya vez, entonces no entiendo por que tienes esa cara-

-Veo que no conoces el sarcasmo-

-Ya, ya, mira que si sigues pelando conmigo vas a chocar-

-Y lo peor es que me despertaste justo cuando iba a besar al galanazo de Brad Pitt-

-Sabía que no debía comprarte la película de "entrevista con el vampiro"-(N/A nOn me encanta esa película)

Kagome solo rió y siguió con la vista al frente, Rin tenia razón, si no ponía la debida atención, chocarían, y aunque a ella no le pasaría nada, Rin podría resultar gravemente lastimada o peor…

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza para borrar ese pensamiento de su, ya de por si, atrofiada mente, y decidió pensar en otra cosa mas agradable, digamos, en cierto actor norteamericano…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡Kagome!-

-Hola Sango-

-Hasta que llegas, pensé que no vendrías-

Sango Ryusaki es la mejor amiga de Kagome en la Universidad, ambas cursan la carrera de enseñanza, ya que las dos sueñan con ser profesoras

-Es que tuve que darle un tour a mi amiga Rin que acaba de ingresar-

-Bueno, bueno, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-Habla-

Sango posee un largo cabello castaño y unos alegres ojos del mismo color, tiene muy buena figura y su tez es algo morena

-¡¡¡Miroku regresa hoy de China!!!-

Kagome se quedo un momento pensando, ya que no recordaba al tal "Miroku", coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla en señal de que estaba pensando

-Déjame ver, deduzco que por la emoción con la que lo dijiste, los saltitos de niña enamorada que das, y esa miradita llena de brillo, el tal "Miroku" es… ¡ah cierto! tu amigo de la adolescencia, el que se fue a estudiar como monje-

Sango no contesto, solo siguió dando saltitos por todos lados mientras todos los estudiantes la veían pensando que estaba loca y Kagome la veía con una ceja levantada y negaba con la cabeza

-Y debo agregar que estas perdidamente enamorada de el-

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente y dejo de hacer todas esas "locuras" que llamaban la atención, lo que Kagome agradeció interiormente

-Em… pues… yo…-

-Basta, con eso fue suficiente mi loca y enamorada amiga-

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Sango!-

Sango la miro fulminante y Kagome soltó una carcajada, lo que enfureció más a la sonrojada chica

-¿Quién esta haciendo sonrojar a mi bella Sango que no soy yo?-Dijo una voz masculina detrás de las chicas

-¡¡Miroku!!-

-¡¡Sango!!-

Ambos amigos se abrazaron efusivamente y comenzaron a conversar sobre todo lo que habían hecho mientras estaban fuera, por lo que Kagome carraspeo incomoda para poder llamar la atención de ambos "amigos"

-¡Oh! disculpa, ella es mi amiga Kagome, Kagome, él es Miroku-

-Es un placer señorita, mi nombre es Miroku Yoshikawa-

Miroku es un atractivo muchacho, poseedor de unos seductores ojos azules, su cabello negro es sujetado por una pequeña coleta, es todo un galán, pero…

-Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto-

-Y dígame¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-

Ningún hombre es perfecto…

(N/A no pude evitarlo es Miroku n.nU)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien, creo que este es el que necesito-Comento alegre Rin

Con un libro en mano, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca, ya que las clases ya habían terminado y debía encontrarse con Kagome a la salida para regresar al departamento

Pero como iba bastante distraída, no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien y ella cayo al piso junto con su libro

-Disculpe señorita¿se encuentra bien?-

-Si, perdón, fue mi culpa, no me fije por donde iba-

Y al levantar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos dorados, los cuales expresaban frialdad e imponencia, además de un largo cabello plateado

-¿Segura que se encuentra bien señorita?-Volvió a preguntar el hombre que estaba junto a ella (N/A y que hombre!! n///n), ya que la joven se le había quedado mirando fijamente

-¡Hay! si, lo siento-Dijo totalmente roja y recogió su libro del suelo-Mi nombre es Rin, Rin Ishikawa-(N/A ¬¬U sobre los apellidos, se los contare al final)

-Sesshoumaru Taisho-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¡¡¡SIGUES SIENDO IGUAL DE PERVERTIDO QUE ANTES!!!-

-Sanguito, por favor-

-¡¡Nada de "Sanguito"!! No entiendo a que fuiste a estudiar como monje¡¡NO SIRVIO DE NADA!!-

Kagome se masajeaba las sienes, el dolor de cabeza que esta "tierna" parejita le estaba causando ya la tenia harta, no tardaba en explotar

-_Como me gustaría morderles el cuello a los dos para que se callaran…hay no…-_

Kagome cambio su cara por una de espanto ante el ultimo pensamiento que había cursado su mente, se supone que ella podía controlarse¿Qué pasaba estos días?

-¡¡Kagome!!-Se escucho a lo lejos

El trío giro para encontrarse con algo que hizo que una gota cayera por sus cabezas, y sonrieran de manera avergonzada ante tal imagen

Una chica de cabello negro sostenía a un joven de cabellera plateada bastante apuesto, ambos se dirigían hacia acá, bueno, en realidad no, Rin jalaba al pobre de Sesshoumaru hacia ellos

-Vaya, así que a mi hermanito no le duro mucho su tan estimada tranquilidad…-

Continuara…

* * *

Jejeje n.nU ahora si, sobre los apellidos, pues mi kerido Kenshin me paso unos cuantos miles de nombres y apellidos japoneses y ahi estaba yo en la pc buzcando uno para los personajes

Hey! no se me confundan ok? no habra SesshxRin aki, no me gusta la pareja... pero, a lo mejor, komo ustedes me pidan ke se kede

**Ninde Black: **Sip, es como un medio vampiro, ya que Naraku no alcanzo a absorber toda su sangre, hay pobre Kagomesita, pero esto le traera tanto pros como contras, jeje gracias que bueno que tambien te guste guardaespaldas je gracias por leer, espero y este tambien te haya gustado

**kagome-tgn: **Que significa tgn? me intriga, pero en fin, que bueno que te guste, este es de mis preferidos, me gustan mucho las historias con vampiros jeje gracias por tu comentario n.n te espero en el siguiente sayo!!

**abril-chan: **jeje pues no, no parece de 503 años, jeje poco a poco se ira revelando como vivio todos estos años, ya que al parecer, Rin es la unica que sabe de su secreto, pero ya veras, hay muchos enigmas que resolver aun, jeje gracias y matta ne!!

**Brenda jet anime: **jeje ya aparecio sessh, pronto sabran que papel tendra aki, ya que este hermoso y atractivo personaje encierra un enigma... asi que ustedes tambien tendran que estar atentos a estos sucesos que sucederan mas tarde, gracias por leer y matta ne!

**serena tsukino chiba: **si, pobre de mi kagome, se quedo sin familia, aunqeu eso no significa que se haya quedado sola... te agradesco tu review y espero que este te haya gustado!!

**sonia sandra: **Hola amiga!!!! ke bueno que te andes leyendo esta tambien, agradesco tua apoyo des de el foro donde estaba jejesee la trama esta muy interesante, jej xD presumida yo jaja bueno te cuidas mucho y matta ne!!

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y tambien a los que no me dejaronpero que leen mi historia, gracias a todos ustedes!!

_Lady of Souls_

_"Estas llorando por mi... pero tus ojos estan secos..."_


	4. Citas, locos y dolores de cabeza

Perdon por la tardanza, pero yuve muchos problemas u.u, lo bueno es que ya paso todo, asi que aqui va

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo único mío es la historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 4: Citas, locos y dolores de cabeza

-Inuyasha, hermano, no sabia que ya habías llegado¿tu vuelo no era para mañana?-

-Logre convencerlos-

-¿Cuántos salieron heridos?-

-Em… solo unos cuantos-

-Ah Inuyasha, te presento a Sango y a su amiga Kagome-

-Inuyasha Taisho-

Inuyasha, al igual que su hermano, tiene el cabello plateado, solo que un poco mas corto. Posee unos cautivadores ojos dorados y una mirada desafiante, tiene un carácter bastante explosivo, pero puede ser muy tierno cuando se lo propone

-Es un placer conocerte Inuyasha-

-El gusto es mío Sango-

-Y ella es Kagome-

-Mucho gusto-Dijeron ambos al unísono

Al estrechar sus manos, una corriente eléctrica les recorrió el cuerpo, Kagome tenia la sensación de que ya había visto ese cabello y esos ojos antes, solo que no lo recordaba, tenia buena memoria, pero teniendo en cuenta que ha vivido mas de 500 años…

Por su parte, Inuyasha pensó que era la chica mas linda que había visto en su vida, el cabello azabache con un brillo azulado, unos ojos azul intenso que resaltaban gracias al color de su piel y una esbelta figura

-_¿Dónde te he visto antes?-_

_-Vaya, valió la pena venir a Japón después de todo-_

-¡Kagome!-

Los cuatro giraron su vista al ver que una hiperactiva Rin llegaba con un agitado Sesshoumaru

_-¿Que rayos le dan de comer a esta niña?-_

_-_Sango, Kagome, les presento a Sesshoumaru Taisho¿y quienes son ellos?-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-_

Para la mala, o buena suerte de Kagome, Rin había sugerido ir a pasear todos juntos, aunque más bien lo había hecho con intención de juntarla con Inuyasha, ya que no paraba de mirarla y de sacar cualquier tema con tal de conversar con ella

Aunque no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo bastante, Miroku ya llevaba bastantes cachetadas por parte de su amiga Sango, Sesshoumaru trataba inútilmente de zafarse de Rin, quien no lo dejaba respirar ni un momento, e Inuyasha se sonrojaba bastante cuando ella le sonreía y lo jalaba de la mano para ir a un lugar

Sin embargo, el dolor de cabeza no se iba, había aumentado cuando decidieron salir juntos y parecía no querer disminuir, pero ella trataba de disimularlo para no preocupar a los demás y no arruinar el día

-¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar algo? Me muero de hambre-

-Rin, acabamos de comer¿Cómo rayos puede comer tanto esta niña Kagome?-

Kagome volvió a reír, Sesshoumaru se impresionaba bastante con las locuras de Rin, esperaba que si fuera un buen candidato para ella, no como el anterior…

Flash back

-Ya Rin, tranquila-

-No puedo-

Kagome solo observo como Rin caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, parecía un alma en pena, su corazón se encogió, Rin era su mejor amiga y jamás, jamás iba a permitir que alguien la lastimara, no sin pagar las consecuencias…

Camino a paso rápido, tomo el camino que Rin había tomado al venir corriendo hacia ella, al final se encontró con una pareja besándose, bueno, eso no era besarse, era comerse con la boca, un asqueroso intercambio de saliva entre ambos chicos, con una mueca de asco, separo al tipo y lo tomo de los hombros

-Oye tú¿eres Kohaku?-

-Si, ahora lárgate, estoy ocupado-

El se iba a voltear para seguirse comiendo con aquella mujer, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, Kagome le dio un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo

-Más te vale, que no te vuelvas a meter con Rin, o haré que te retuerzas como el gusano que eres-

Quizás ese no era el vocabulario mas adecuado para una mujer como ella, que venia de la realeza y de familia noble, pero cuando se metían con Rin, que era su única familia, era cuando su lado salvaje salía en su defensa (N/A hay por favor, yo uso peores palabras que esas)

Fin del flash back

Siguió con esa sonrisa boba, mientras Inuyasha la veía atentamente, de pronto había dejado de caminar y había puesto una cara de enojo, luego una de maldad y al final esa sonrisa que no lo dejaba respirar, paso la mano frente a ella pero nada, seguía sin responder

-¿Kagome?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te vez distraída-

-Si claro, solo recordaba algunos momentos¿y los demás?-

Miraron para todos lados sin ningún resultado, tal parecía que los habían dejado abandonados a su suerte, inmediatamente Kagome comenzó a pensar de manera exagerada, diciéndole a Inuyasha que se quedarían solos en una isla deshabitada, solo ellos y la isla. Pero la mente de Inuyasha comenzó a imaginar todas las cosas que podría hacer con Kagome en una isla deshabitada…

-_¿Por qué presiento que Inuyasha esta imaginando cosas pervertidas?-_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a su departamento, se quito los zapatos y se tiro boca abajo en su cama, escucho como su hermano entraba a su habitación y se metía a darse una buena ducha, giro para quedar mirando al techo y pensar en ella

-Je, jamás me había sentido así con ninguna chica¿por qué con Kagome es diferente?-

Cerro sus ojos dorados, estaba cansado, pero no se arrepentía de haber salido con sus nuevas amigas y en especial con Kagome, que lo había flechado con una sola mirada, solo bastó que lo mirara con esos ojos azules para quedar prendido de ella y no podérsela sacar de la cabeza

Flash back

-¿Estas pensando cosas pervertidas sobre mi verdad?-

-Er…-risa nerviosa-claro que no, no pienses esas cosas de mi Kagome-

Kagome solo rodó los ojos, bien sabia que estaba pensando cosas pervertidas

-_Este me cree tonta, je, es todo un beneficio poder leer la mente de los humanos, todos los hombres son iguales, malditos pervertidos-_

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna? Desde ahí podremos buscar a los demás-

-Está bien, vamos-

Juntos llegaron hasta la rueda de la fortuna, entraron a la pequeña cabina, uno frente al otro, debido al diminuto tamaño de esta, podían rozarse cada vez que se movían un poco para ver por ambos lados de la cabina, buscando entre la multitud de gente a sus amigos

_-Vaya, que suerte tengo de estar aquí con ella-_

_-Maldición¿Cuánto dura este paseo?-_

Fin del flash back

-Inuyasha¿no notaste algo extraño hoy?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Tengo la sensación de que ya conocía a Kagome-

-Eso no puede ser, acabamos de llegar de China¿Cómo rayos vas a conocerla?-

-No lo se, pero, tengo esa sensación-

-¿No será que te gusta¿Es eso verdad? Pues quiero decirte que te olvides de ella-

Sesshoumaru no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban¿su hermano estaba celoso?, eso si que era nuevo, en su vida había visto así a Inuyasha, el no tenia ningún interés en Kagome, solo le intrigaba la sensación de ya haberla conocido antes, aunque esto seria divertido

-Y, si fuera así… ¿Qué?-

-¡¿Cómo que?! Olvídalo, yo estoy interesado en ella-

-Ya veremos a quien prefiere-

De acuerdo, si Sesshoumaru quería guerra, guerra tendría…

Continuará...

* * *

Esto se pone bueno jejeje, espero que les haya gustado n.n

**abril-chan: **Tan puntual como siempre amiga n.n, gracias por seguir leyendo estos fucs todos chafas de esta autora no reconocida jeje y ahi esta el encuentro, te gusto? espero que si, te espero en el siguiente capi n.n, matta ne

**serena tsukino chiba: **gracias de verdad, tu siempre me dejas review, aunque... bueno, gracias gracias, jeje espero te haya gustado

**Ninde Black: **jeje ahi tienes, pronto se revelara mas sobre sessh, ademas ya aparecio inu-chan, que al parecer se ha enamorado de kag-chan, ah que lindo, gracias y matta ne

**LADY DRAGON84: **Es todo un honor para mi tenerte como lectora, en verdad, gracias por leer, si verdad, miroku nunca cambiara jaja espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, matta ne!

**sonia sandra: **Hey amiga, aqui te traje la actualizacion, espero te guste jeje, me tarde un poquito verdad? jeje n.nU claro que le echare todas mis ganas, espero sigas leyendo, matta ne!

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, una reverencia para ustedes n.n

_Lady of Souls_


	5. Guerra

Perdon, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, si es que a alguien hice esperar u.u, pero aqui les traigo ya el capitulo, espero sea de su agrado

* * *

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y cia. No me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, lo único mío es la historia y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro

"CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE"

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

Narración

_**Conversación por teléfono**_

(N/A notas de la autora)

&&&& Cambio de escena &&&&

Capitulo 5: Guerra

Llegó agotada a su apartamento, abrió la puerta de golpe, tiro las llaves a un lado, se quito la chaqueta y la aventó al sofá. Con pasos torpes llego a su habitación y se tumbo boca abajo, cerro los ojos y respiro hondo

Rin solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerro la puerta, recogió las llaves, tomo la chaqueta y entro en la habitación de Kagome, abrió el closet y colgó la chaqueta. Se giro para ver a su amiga, nunca la había visto tan agotada, y eso que era una criatura sobrenatural

-Kag¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada Rin, nada, solo que este dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz

-¿Tienes ganas de platicar sobre lo de hoy?

Kagome se giro para ver a su amiga, veía en sus ojos un hermoso brillo que había desparecido después de lo de Kohaku, se notaba que había sido completamente deslumbrada por Sesshoumaru, uno de los hermanos Taisho, que sin duda intento no impresionarse demasiado con Rin, cosa que no había logrado

-Dime¿acaso sigues pensando en cierto hermano Taisho?

Rin se sonrojo de inmediato, recordando que no había dejado ni respirar al pobre chico, pero no podía evitarlo, el era muy cortes y le encantaba que fuera atento con ella, parecía que se impresionaba bastante con sus actividades diarias¿Qué tenia de raro tener bastante energía?

-Sabes, yo pienso que le gustas a Inuyasha

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que no dejo de acosarme en todo el día

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana siguiente fue un total desastre para la joven vampiro (N/A que extraño se oye eso, pero me agrada) al llegar a la universidad fue recibida con gran euforia por los hermanos Taisho, cosa que le extraño al principio, sobre todo por Sesshoumaru, quien se había mostrado mas interesado en Rin el día anterior, además notaba cierta rivalidad en ambos, peleando por quien la acompañaba a clases, por quien le cargaba los libros, por quien le abría la puerta, era ciertamente, estresante

-_¿Pero que rayos les sucede a estos? Y encima este maldito dolor de cabeza, ya no lo soporto, siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar_ (N/A díganme, quien no ha tenido esos dolores de cabeza? Son espantosos)

Por otro lado, Inuyasha ardía por dentro, cosa que no era de extrañarse si tu hermano intenta quitarte a la chica por la que andas babeando por ahí (N/A xD), y Sesshoumaru, bueno, el solo quería fastidiar a Inuyasha, aunque no dejaba de inquietarse ante la presencia de Kagome, sentía que había algo familiar en ella, solo que no lograba recordar que era

-_Esto no puede seguir así, Rin no deja de mirarme como si fuera una roba novios ¡Que horror!_

Vamos al punto de vista de Rin, quien estaba pensando seriamente que su "amiga", no era tan buena que digamos, aunque pensándolo bien…

_-Es mitad vampiro después de todo, supongo que es normal que atraiga a los chicos, pero¡por que precisamente Sesshoumaru!_

Sango y Miroku estaban bastante tensos con la situación, Rin emanaba un aura maligna que haría temblar a cualquiera, Kagome se notaba bastante fastidiada, y los hermanos estaban en continua discusión

Camino a la cafetería, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru seguían peleando, detrás estaba Kagome masajeándose las sienes, seguida de Rin, que tenia una cara de pocos amigos y al final Miroku con una marca roja en la mejilla y una Sango furiosa que apretaba los puños mientras resoplaba como animal enjaulado

Cuando finalmente llegaron, como era de esperarse, un brillo de conflicto cruzo la mirada de ambos peliplateados, quienes se apresuraron a buscar una mesa y sentarse dejando entre ellos un lugar reservado para Kagome, quien solo suspiro con pesar y se sentó alejada, muy alejada de ellos, a pesar de estar en la misma mesa, se sentó entre Sango y Rin, Miroku tomo asiento a un lado de Sango, junto a Inuyasha

-Sabes Kagome, hoy te ves muy bien-fue Sesshoumaru quien tomo la delantera

-Gracias

-Yo pienso que te vez espectacular

-Gracias Inuyasha

-No seas copión Inuyasha

-Esta bien, enserio

-Tú eres el que comenzó con esto Sesshoumaru

-Claro que no Inubobo, eres tu el que no soporta el que Kagome me haga mas caso a mi que a ti

-¡No me llames así Sesshoumaru!

Tres personas suspiraron resignados ante el comportamiento de ambos, bastante infantil, pero Rin no soporto más y exploto contra Kagome

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Qué?

-¡Tu eres la culpable de que se peleen por ti!

-Rin, te juro que yo no…

-¡Nada¡Te sientes muy importante¡Quieres ser el centro de atención¡Bien¡Haz lo que te venga en gana¡No me interesa!

-¡Rin espera!

-¡Aléjate de mi!

Mientras Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru se dieron cuenta y fueron por Kagome, la cual no estaba de buenas en ese momento

-¡Aléjense de mi¡Por su culpa Rin se molesto conmigo¡Rin espera por favor¡Rin yo…

Y en ese momento el dolor de cabeza aumento peligrosamente haciéndola perder el conocimiento, los gritos de sus amigos fueron los que detuvieron a Rin, que al voltear, corrió asustada a ayudar a su amiga, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable

_-Oh Kagome, perdóname por favor_

-¡Kagome¡Kagome!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-_Kagome, mi niña, despierta_

Abrió los ojos lentamente¿Qué había sucedido?, recordaba a los hermanos peleando por ella, a Rin enojada con ella, luego la siguió, le gritó a Sesshoumaru y a Inuyasha que se alejaran de ella, y después, nada

-Seguro perdí el conocimiento, pero… esto no es la universidad¡y que hago tirada en el piso con ese vestido si yo estoy parada aquí!

De inmediato reconoció aquel vestido color lila, algo desgarrado y manchado de sangre, fue el que usaba durante el ataque al castillo, cuando naraku apareció, cuando mató a su familia e intento matarla a ella, pero no lo logró. Se vió a si misma despertar, después de haber usado sus ultimas energías para alejar a Naraku de ella, o eso creyó

Siguió a su otra yo que caminaba entre el bosque, tambaleándose y con la mirada perdida, aun con la herida en su cuello, que misteriosamente comenzó a cerrar por si misma, de pronto, un ladrón apareció frente a ellas, con una repugnante mirada de deseo

-Vaya vaya. Que tenemos aquí, una hermosa damisela perdida

El hombre se acerco peligrosamente a la antigua Kagome, quien no se movió en lo absoluto, pero cuando el hombre la tomo por la muñeca, se abalanzo ferozmente directo hacia su cuello, obligándolo a caer, el hombre lucho inútilmente contra la hambrienta chica, la cual parecía estar en un estado de trance, Kagome se llevo la mano a la boca, aterrada, viéndose a si misma morder al hombre en el cuello y succionar toda su sangre hasta que murió

La otra Kagome pareció despertar del trance y darse cuenta de lo que había echo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se asusto al escuchar ruidos en los arbustos

Una joven mujer salio de entre ellos, todo indicaba que era del pueblo vecino, un poco aterrada, reconoció con pensar a la princesa del reino. Sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió la mano a la chica para que se levantara, la cual acepto bastante avergonzada, siendo que tenía toda la boca llena de la sangre recién consumida, se limpio con el dorso de la mano y camino al lado de la mujer

-Me doy cuenta princesa Kagome, que ha sido victima del clan de los vampiros

Kagome las seguía en silencio, tratando de recordar a tan amable mujer que le brindo su ayuda en su peor momento

-¿Pu… Puedo saber su nombre?

-Me llamo Kaede

Claro, ahora recordaba todo, Kaede, quien le había enseñado a vivir como una persona normal, también controlar su hambre, su esposo, un agradable hombre de nombre Jaken, que aunque era algo renegón, le enseño a defenderse con la espada y en combate cuerpo a cuerpo

El escenario cambio y se vio de nuevo frente a una Kaede moribunda, producto de una enfermedad que acabo con su vida, dejando a una hija de nombre Nazuna, a quien Kagome entrenó con empeño y cuido como a su hija, siguiendo el mismo ciclo que su madre, Nazuna se caso y dio a vida a otra niña. Durante toda esa dinastía, hubo mas hijas que hijos, y los pocos que eran se enamoraban de Kagome, pero después terminaban casados con alguna otra jovencita

La ultima escena que paso frente a Kagome fue una casa unos siglos después (N/A considerando que ha vivido mas de trecientos años…), casi de la epoca en la que actualmente vivía, caminó despacio por el amplio pasillo de la casa, encontrando al final, a ella misma de nuevo, y a un joven de cabellera plateada

-Kagome, yo... tu sabes que te amo

-No, Myoga, sabes que esto no es posible

-Pero...

-Myoga, yo siento un gran cariño por ti, en cambio Shioga, ella te ama

-Pero yo a ella no

Kagome vio con pena a ambos, recordando ese momento, se sintio terrible al recordar la intensa mirada dorada del hombre, cargada de una infinita tristeza, pero ella no habia podido corresponder sus sentimientos, su mejor amiga en ese entonces, la bisabuela de Rin, le habia dicho que esas cosas pasaban, que era inevitable, pero que debia seguir adelante sin mirar atras

Ahora recordaba todo, sabia que conocía esos ojos dorados y ese cabello plateado de algun lado, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eran descendientes de Myoga, que seguramente habia sido su bisabuelo

Poco a poco todo se torno de color negro y no pudo distinguir nada mas, tan solo escuchó su nombre pronunciado por varias personas a su alrededor

-Parece que ya esta despertando

Abrió los ojos y vio que todos sus amigos se encontraban junto a ella, pero al voltear a ver a ambos hermanos, su mirada se volvió melancolica, al recordar a Myoga

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Fue la pregunta que hizo Rin

-Debemos hablar

Continuará...

* * *

Vamos a ver, se que Myoga se veria extraño de esa forma, pero, necesitaba un bisabuelo n.nU, bien, que tal? Kagome ya recordo, al menos, lo mas importante de su vida, pero aun habran varias cosas por destapar

**LADY DRAGON84: **Bueno, ahi tienes, parece que Rin no esta muy contenta con esto, pero se le paso el corage al ver a kagome en ese estado, te agradezco tu ansia, es muy reconfortante para mi, espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, matta ne

**Ninde Black: **Si, admito que el capitulo pasado estuvo algo corto, pero necesito que sean cortos para la trama, no te preocupes que los hare mas largos, o eso intentare jeje, y bueno, ahi hay apenas uno de los misterios de este fic, gracias por comentar, te espero en el siguiente capitulo n.n

**serena tsukino chiba: **Bueno, me alegra saber que sigues leyendo el fic, y pues, esto esta medio enredado, pero, habra que ver mas adelante, gracias y matta ne!

**yanska: **Espero que sea broma lo de la demanda O.OU, jeje lamento haberlo dejado asi, gomen u.u, es que, asi soy yo, hasta yo me doy topes en la pantalla por dejarlo asi, creeme, gracias n///n que bueno que pienses eso, aqui tienes este capitulo que espero te haya gustado, matta ne

**kami-chan-chan: **O.O vaya, se nota que eres bastante apasionada con estas cosas eh? n.nU, pero no te preocupes, por que como habia dicho antes, no pienso dejar mis fics, por muy chafas que esten jeje, aun asi, gracias por tu apoyo n.n

Entonces, termine, asi que, supongo que los veo en el siguiente capitulo n.n

_Lady of Souls_


End file.
